Financial institutions (“FIs”) store and provide information. Typically, that information relates to various financial transactions. Some of the transactions may be reported and/or executed in the form of a file transfer.
Typically, clients and associates of an FI need to access various aspects of files related to transactions. For example, clients and associates may need to know the date and time that a file was received, processed and/or transmitted by the FI.
Clients and associates may need to know the total value of the items in the file. Clients and associates may need to know the number of items in the file. Clients and associates may need to know whether there were any files rejected from a group of files. Finally, clients and associates may need to know the “chain of custody” of the file—i.e., who is currently in possession or responsible for the file.
It would be desirable to present some quanta of information about the file via a client and/or associate-accessible portal.
It would be further desirable to present the information necessary to answer a majority of client and/or associate inquiries about the file via the client and/or associate-accessible portal.
It would be still further desirable to provide clients and/or associates a search capability for such files whereby the clients and/or associates could search by date, time and/or amount if they so choose.
It would also be desirable if the client and/or associate could total debits and credits in one or more of the file(s). It would also be desirable if the client and/or associate could total debits and credits in more than one files separately from the debits and credits in another file.